The Sorting of Teddy Lupin
by ShelPenguin
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory but this story is so much more! Something horrific happens to Teddy in here that he just cannot believe happened - the whole school laughs at him because of it! It's a one shot with a drabble attached at the end. Please read and let me know what you think!


I picture Teddy as being very comfortable and laid back, a little too much at times, but still. He is always very aware of his surroundings and is happy with his life because he was not raised like the orphan that he is.

This piece was inspired by my view on Teddy, but I also just found out that his real name is Edward. I did not know that Ted Tonks's real name was Edward, therefore I did not now that Teddy's name was suppose to be Edward.

The title is pretty self-explanatory, and I do not own any of these canon characters (obviously, I don't even know their biological names.) Note: Teddy's first year began in 2009.

(_Teddy's personal thoughts._ _**The sorting hat.**_)

* * *

><p><strong>The Sorting of Teddy Lupin<strong>

Cory looked around at me, a large grin on his face even though he was almost shaking with nerves. I don't know if we're best friends yet, but he gave me all of his banana jelly beans on the ride here so I already consider him close. Hopefully we will be put in the same house at Hogwarts, though, because he's the only person I've talked to that is in my year. He's also very nice and funny.

"I hope we're in the same house," he told me as we and our fellow first years came to a hault in the Great Hall. I was relieved to here this, and I visably loosened up.

"I hope we are, too," I told him earnestly, wanting to hug him.

Cory grinned again and we both looked forward. The sorting hat was placed on a wooden stool, and it began to sing. The voice was croaky, sounding old. It also looked older than I remember it being - granted, it has been a while since I've seen it. Harry keeps in good contact with Minnie, so when I was little I could usually talk him into letting me visit the castle with him.

I looked along the table. I knew some of these people because everyone knew Harry. I'm pretty well-known simply because of Harry, since I've lived with him for the past four years or so I've been photographed with him frequently.

Neville and I made eye contact and I waved. He grinned at me and waved back. I suppose I should call him 'Professor' now, but it's going to be hard getting used to it. I have also been demanded to call Minnie Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore's portrait told me when I was little that my father called her Minnie, and so I began to as well. She's always allowed it out of spite, I think, but I know she has a soft spot for me.

I blinked heavily when there was a roaring throughout the Great Hall. The ancient hat had finished his song... _Aw, I missed it! Bad Teddy._

A beautiful, broad woman with black hair walked up to the bench with a scroll. I'm pretty sure - yup, "I'm Professor Johnson. When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she told us. "Abbington, Lucas!"

Cory and I looked sideways at each other. His last name is Burningham, which comes considerably before Lupin does. He began to bounce on the balls of his feet as Professor Johnson continued down the list.

"Burningham, Cory!"

"Good luck," I whispered, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," he breathed, nodding to himself. "Good luck to you."

I watched him walk through the crowd of first years. They parted like the Red Sea and I grimaced. The hat went down to the bridge of Cory's nose and he sat back on bench, gripping the side of it very tightly. After a few moments, the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

I breathed out a large breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I clapped loudly, probably the loudest out of the crowd. My eyes followed him as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, grinning widely. He sat down and shook several people's hands.

_I hope I get Gryffindor. _

I kind of wanted Gryffindor anyways. My grandma was Slytherin, of course, but I don't have that in me. Harry and Ginny and all of the Weasleys were Gryffindor, I was raised being a fan of Gryffindor. My dad was also in Gryffindor, which is my main inspiration to be in the historic house. Yes, my mom was in Hufflepuff, but I'm not necessarily known for patience or tolerance so I'm not too sure on how that would work.

"Kurt, Macy!"

_We're at the K's? What comes after K - L? A, b, c..._

I was half way through the song when I heard L-something, Edward. _What's Edward's last name? I don't know how many L's there are in this year - when will I come up. _I looked around to see how many kids were left, and there was still some. Obviously there is a bunch of people with names after L, but... _You're not getting anywhere, Ted._

There was a commotion in front of the hall and I looked up at it. Neville was whispering something to Professor Johnson in a frantic whisper -_ that's odd, why is he disrupting the sorting? _Minnie was covering her mouth_ - what? - _she was laughing. _Why is she -_

"Oh - Oh, Teddy! Lupin, Teddy!"

_Oh - oh? I get that I'm Harry Potter's godson, but really? Man, I feel bad for Jamie and Al and the new baby._

I made my way up to the stool, the Red Sea parting again. Everyone was grinning at me. _What's going on? Did I miss something funny? _I stepped up and saw around the sorting hat that Neville was bright red, laughing. Minnie was laughing too and everyone else was grinning. What the_ - oh god. I'm - I'm Edward. Oh my god - I ignored my name while being called up to be sorted. I just messed up in front of all of Hogwarts - oh my bloody god. _

My realization must have dawned on my face, very clearly, because Neville couldn't silence his laughter anymore. More and more people were grinning now, and wider than before.

I verbally pouted, half laughing at myself with them, half wanting to run and hide. I took the sorting hat from Professor Johnson and put it on my head hurriedly. It fell past my eyes and I sat on the stool.

_**"So, should I call you Teddy or -?"**_

"Oh my bloody god," I said in the same, half laughing, half crying voice. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. _I cannot believe that I did that._

_**"Oh, it's alright," **_the hat told me. _**"At least now everyone knows to call you Teddy."**_

"Just put me in a house," I thought to him.

The hat chuckled mirthlessly in my ear. _**"Hm - you are... You're going to do well in GRYFFINDOR!"**_

As soon as he told the entire Great Hall that I was in Gryffindor, I took him off. I passed him to Professor Johnson and walked towards my new house table, shaking my head in disbelief. More people were laughing now, more directly at me than at what had happened.

I put my legs over the bench beside Cory, who was grinning ear to ear at me. A fifth year, by the looks of him, stood up and extended his arm to me.

"I'm Derek Berg." He was grinning at me, looking so _thrilled _to be talking to me.

"Hi," I said, still sounding hopeless. "Don't call me Edward - I won't answer to it."

Everyone that heard me laughed. I collapsed on the bench and hide my face in my elbow on the table, shaking my head still.

* * *

><p><strong>I would also like to add a quick drabble that is pointless but is stuck in my head. Set sometime in the future, it's from a time traveling story I am writing with the next generation. He is James S. P. telling the past generation about this sorting.. :) It is kind of rambling, just because I'm not adding all of the inputs from other characters, so sorry if that bothers you.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Teddy's sorting is the most memorable out of all of our's, to us at least. He's named after his granddad, you know, Ted. So his actual name is Edward, but he has never gone by Edward a day in his life - I think his sorting may be the only time he has ever been called Edward, honestly... Anyways, the way Teddy tells it is that he was just dazed off, thinking about random stuff and he didn't hear 'Lupin', he just heard 'Edward'... Neville was sitting at the table behind the sorting hat and was trying to tell the Professor that he doesn't go by Edward - that he answers to Teddy. So then Professor Johnson started freaking out and yelled out "Lupin, Teddy!" and so Teddy went up there. I guess he was confused at first why everyone was trying not to laugh - Neville and Professor McGonagall were laughing <em>so hard! <em>And then it just dawned on him that his name was Edward. And that he had completely ignored his name being called to be sorted at Hogwarts.

"It kept him up all night - he just could not believe that that happened to him... When he was awake late he wrote to us and told us all about it. My parents actually have it _framed_. It is framed and hung up in my parent's house. And, you can read it today, and still get an understanding on how horrified Ted was. He was just so _bummed. _In the letter he's basically talking third person and he is just pouring his heart out about how idiotic he is - he really felt awful.

"You can't bring it up to him, still. Like, he'll laugh but it's at himself and with such _despair _that he laughs. He just turns bright red and covers his face with his hands. He cannot for the life of himself, get over the fact that happened to him. He just can't believe it."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished<strong>

So I hope you enjoyed my writing! Please let me know what you think just because I got so into this I don't know if it's actually good or if I'm blinded by what's in my head! Since this is also more of a 'comedic' piece, I would like to know how I did just because that's hard to get right!

Anyways, I hope you have a lovely day and that you enjoyed this!


End file.
